


Kitty Spa

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: Based off this prompt "hybrid AU, somehow involvingthis.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: 2019 party!





	Kitty Spa

Taekwoon eyes the salon nervously, tail drooping and ears pressing back against his head as he steps through the door and into a wall of scents mixing. 

“Hello, do you have an appointment?” the receptionist asks with a smile.

“Yes,” Taekwoon says with a jerk of his head in reply.

“Great, just tell me your name and we’ll get you settled,” she smiles back.

Once she confirms his name and appointment time, Taekwoon follows her reluctantly towards the back of the shop and the line of sinks. He eyes the chair warily, not too keen on leaning back and having some stranger’s hands in his hair, _around his ears_ , and just…touching him in general. He resigns himself to an uncomfortable few hours and sinks down. He chews his lip as he waits for someone to come over. His eyes are drawn to the window showing the next room over where a hybrid is leaning back in a chair, one of the workers rubbing product into his face and Taekwoon’s nose wrinkles.

“Is this your first time here?” 

Taekwoon startles at the voice, a soft hiss leaving his throat before he can stop it and his tail puffs up. As soon as he’s back in control he ducks his head, staring down at his fingers twisting together in his lap.

“I’m sorry,” the hybrid next to him says softly. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” he apologizes.

“It’s fine,” Taekwoon replies.

“It’s not,” the other counters with a shake of his head. “This place is really strange if you’ve never been here before. There’s so many new smells and sounds and—”

“And new people,” Taekwoon adds quietly. He immediately regrets it though when the hybrid next to him makes a soft “oh” in response.

“I come here twice a month and they’re all really nice, but if you want to cancel your appointment I’m sure they’ll refund you,” the other replies gently.

Taekwoon heaves a sigh, “It’s fine. This was a gift and I’m just being stupid. I just don’t usually do stuff like this,” he explains.

“You’re not being stupid. Look, if you really want to stick it out can I offer to keep you company? I know you don’t know me either, but I want to help.”

Before Taekwoon can respond, a pair of ladies steps behind them. “Are we ready for shampoo now?” the one behind him asks.

Taekwoon steels himself and nods once. He immediately stiffens when there are hands he doesn’t know taking his shoulders and guiding him to rest against the back of the chair so he can recline and rest his head against the lip of the sink.

“My name is Hakyeon, will you tell me yours?”

Taekwoon flicks his gaze beside himself to see the other hybrid leaning back as well.

“Taekwoon,” he replies before the sound of water fills his ears. The feeling of someone spraying him with water has him tensing up again, his tail wrapping around his waist, and he jumps slightly when a warm hand takes hold of his own. He moves as much as he can without flinging water everywhere, sliding his gaze once more to Hakyeon next to him who is smiling gently.

“Okay?” Hakyeon asks, his own ears wiggling as the stylist behind him starts to lather shampoo in his hair.

Taekwoon nods, then uses the touch the ground himself as unfamiliar hands work through his hair and scratch along his scalp. When those fingers near his ears, he subconsciously squeezes Hakyeon’s hand before trying to pull out of his grip. Hakyeon though is surprisingly strong and keeps his hold, running his thumb in small circles along the back of Taekwoon’s hand. The touch is oddly comforting and Taekwoon finds his breath steadying as Hakyeon continues. Finally, once the shampoo suds have been rinsed from Taekwoon’s hair and the conditioner has been left to sit, Taekwoon steals another look at Hakyeon, blinking owlishly when he finds Hakyeon smiling back at him.

“Are you feeling any better?”

Taekwoon is surprised to find that he is. “This probably won’t be a regular thing for me, but you’re making it tolerable,” he confesses quietly.

Hakyeon’s face splits into a grin, “I’m glad to be of service.”

After they’re both rinsed again, Hakyeon stands, pulling Taekwoon with him towards a room on the opposite side of where his attention was set earlier. Taekwoon’s hair is dripping water uncomfortably down his neck and seeping into the neck of his shirt and he wants a towel, not a facial, and he’s about to tell Hakyeon as much, but teh door behind them is closing.

“Are you ready to get dry? Hold on to your shirt,” Hakyeon grins as suddenly large fans kick on and what feel like gale force winds start to surround them.

Taekwoon is frozen, eyes wide as the air around them heats up and Hakyeon begins to shake his hair out, combing his fingers through the strands to help the drying process along. Hakyeon tilts his head up, eyes scrunching closed as the warm air circulates around them. 

Ten minutes later, Taekwoon is surprised to find that his hair is actually dry and Hakyeon is grinning at him fondly, his tail twitching behind him.

“You look like a fluff ball, can I—” Hakyeon breaks off gesturing to Taekwoon’s head.

“Yes?” Taekwoon replies. His heart rate picks up the closer Hakyeon’s hands get to him.

Hakyeon’s fingers are gentle as they run through his hair, moving the strands back into place. He also scritches lightly behind Taekwoon’s left ear causing Taekwoon’s eyes to flutter shut before they are gone again.

“Perfect,” Hakyeon says when Taekwoon’s eyes flit open once more.

Taekwoon gulps, bush creeping up his cheeks as he ducks his head.

They leave the dryer together, making their way to the counter to settle their bills. As Taekwoon turns to thank Hakyeon one last time, he finds him holding out a slip of paper, a number scrawled messily on the page. 

“If you ever decide to come here again, give me a call and I’ll keep you company. Or we can find something else to do?”

Taekwoon smiles, blush intensifying as he nods, “You’ll hear from me soon,” he says before slipping out of the door into the crisp autumn air.


End file.
